


In the Skeld

by Maryymaack



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryymaack/pseuds/Maryymaack
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	In the Skeld

I have awoken abruptly to the sound of the alarm but not my typical morning clock, which is equally as unpleasant. This alarm is in combination with lights that are glaringly angry as they rotate to catch my attention; oxygen levels are dropping. I glance at the clock just as it turns to read 4:44 am. I jump into my uniform before bolting out of my room.  
In the hallway, I am greeted by Yellow, who is just exiting his room as panicked and groggy as I am. He gives me a nod as we pick up stride to head to the administration room. It’s not too terribly unusual to be awoken in the middle of the night for system malfunctions, most of the time we just have to reset the count, and nothing is wrong. It’s more of a nuisance than anything but necessary in case there are real life-threatening problems. Coming down the hallway we cross paths with Black, “how long has the alarm been going off” I think to myself. He does not seem to notice Yellow and I behind him, or he does and does not acknowledge us. He makes a hard right turn out of the storage area. “That’s odd,” I nudge Yellow and point in the direction of Black. He glances over but not soon enough to see him duck out of the room. “What,” he mutters under his breath “You’re probably just seeing things.” I think he is just tired, so I do not take his comment to heart and brush off seeing Black. He probably is headed towards the oxygen room to wait for our O.K. so we can get this task done and head back to bed. We’re not really morning people on this ship.  
We make it to the other side of the large storage room and on the right-hand side just before the cafeteria we enter Admin. The alarm stops as soon as we enter. Blue steps back from the keypad and looks at us. “Just in time,” he jokes. “Yeah, just in time to go back to bed” I giggle. Yellow groans about having to get out of bed for nothing. I cut him off and ask Blue, “Is there anything left we can help with?” He shrugs. “I might just head over to O2 to make sure everything looks okay over there.” Blue is Mister-Fix-It around here, so I don’t know why I even pretended to be surprised by his promptness and swiftness. He had already started packing up his tools ready to walk out the door. “I’ll follow you,” I exclaimed. The oxygen room was a short walk from administration. Yellow grumbled again but slugged along behind us. We took the shortcut going north through the cafeteria, east through weapons, and then back down to O2 on our right. I half expected to see Black packing up his things or in the hallway, but he wasn’t anywhere in sight. Where did he go?  
There is not much for me to do to help, Blue knows the most and running diagnostics is a waiting game. The ship is quiet besides the three of us, I assume everyone else went back to sleep or slept through the alarm to begin with. Green is especially good at sleeping through alarms- he’s never on time, it’s a wonder we haven’t ejected him from the ship but maybe that is cruel. Even now, Yellow is slumped in the corner lightly snoring. I roll my eyes and glance at Blue who does not seem to notice or care. He is quiet and likes a comfortable silence. Maybe I am just bitter because I can never sleep through the night. I have now spent six months on the ship, and I have never quite seemed to adjust, the hallways seem haunted and daunting even though I know the ship is secure and I have created fantastic relationships with my crewmates. My thoughts were interrupted by unfamiliar beeps pulsating from the computer running diagnostics. Blue lunges for the computer and starts to type furiously. I can’t see his eyes through his helmet, but I imagine them moving rapidly over the code running down the screen. “What IS all of that? What’s wrong with it?” Blue doesn’t flinch at the sound of my voice but Yellow shifts and stirs to stand and peer over Blue’s other shoulder. Yellow turns his head to me as the numbers and letters slow.  
“They did it on purpose,” Yellow and Blue say in unison. Prompting a series of questions from me “What did they do? On purpose? When? Who? WHY?” But no one could answer me, “We do not know Pink.” We sat for a moment in silence. “You’re sure? Someone tampered with it?” Blue nods. Another lull falls over us. The silence grows too uncomfortable for me, even with the sound of Blue tapping keys, “What do we do now?” Ignored. Blue grabs something off the printer and begins to walk out of the room. I follow silently and yellow falls in line, obviously more awake now than ever. Blue makes a hard left out of the oxygen room, cutting through weapons straight to the Cafeteria. He makes a beeline to the middle of the room, lifts the box to the emergency and hesitates a second slamming down on the button before causing another alarm.  
In my six months’ time on the ship, I have never seen anyone glance in the direction of the button. Life was good. The button means every crewmate on the ship needs to report, just as any other alarm, but no one should press the button unless something is really, and I mean really, wrong. I glance over at the clock, 7:25 am. Crewmates start to creep in with concern. Black comes in with a heavy foot and ready to explode with anger, questioning why we pressed the button, but Blue interrupts his warpath, showing him the paperwork. Black stiffens, he reads over the paper and composes himself before walking over to the table in the center of the room where all the crewmates are anxiously awaiting an announcement. He begins interrogating each of us asking us where we’ve been, who we’ve seen, when, for how long. He tells us we need to do full maintenance of the ship. We each have a task list that needs to be completed by the end of the day. I glance around the table, counting and recalling each crewmate’s color- Black, Yellow, Blue, Green, Purple, Orange, Red, Brown, Me- Pink… Who’s missing?  
Black dismisses us to complete our tasks but I realize as he turns his back to us, “Where’s White?” He freezes in his path, hardening. “White is dead,” he says it like it tastes bad in his mouth, spitting it out. He still has his back turned to us, even though we can’t see his face to begin with it feels like he’s trying to hide the anguish he is feeling. He balls his hands into fists and chokes out a final command before dismissing us, “Get it done and watch your back.”


End file.
